Fanon Funhouse Wikia:Chat/Logs/16 Jul 2016
23:58:30 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:18:30 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:18:31 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:38:31 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:58:30 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:10:37 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 17:12:37 CHAT Zynethyst: o i killed bot quartz 17:12:37 CHAT Zynethyst: but 17:12:38 CHAT Zynethyst: we have 17:12:40 CHAT Zynethyst: iced botte 17:12:44 CHAT Navid 1600: Wait I have a Rose bot 17:12:46 CHAT Amethystkitten: http://fanon-funhouse.wikia.com/wiki/User:AmeBot 17:12:50 CHAT Amethystkitten: hmmmmm 17:12:51 CHAT Navid 1600: I MEAN 17:12:54 CHAT Navid 1600: A ROSE AVATAR 17:12:56 CHAT Navid 1600: /me dies 17:13:05 CBOT Iced Botte: Translation: Zynethyst hated Bot Quartz and Bot Quartz crystalized into a coffee cup. 17:13:08 CBOT Iced Botte: Aka me. 17:13:13 CHAT Zynethyst: ... 17:13:14 CHAT Zynethyst: true 17:13:31 CHAT Startropolis: omg 17:13:47 CHAT Startropolis: i have like 100 tabs open let me deal with this 17:14:00 CHAT MarshMelon: oml mood 17:14:01 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/q3MnU/b968b3c3bc.png 17:14:02 CHAT Zynethyst: tmw 17:14:07 CHAT Amethystkitten: sI have write a resume for my stupid careers course but I have no experience 17:14:14 CHAT Amethystkitten: sWEEE 17:14:15 CHAT Navid 1600: http://fanon-funhouse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Navid_1600 17:14:19 CHAT Navid 1600: HELP ITS JUST BUZZ 17:14:35 CHAT Navid 1600: s Same Amekitten I would rather be an unoccupied potato 17:14:47 CHAT Zynethyst: big According to the laws of aviation, bees are too fat to fly. 17:14:53 CHAT Startropolis: omfg 17:14:55 CHAT MarshMelon: OM 17:15:02 CBOT Iced Botte: Translation: Bees are obese and need WeightWatchers. 17:15:12 CHAT Startropolis: bighowever bees dont give a fuck that mean humans think theyre fat 17:15:23 CHAT Zynethyst: lMAO 17:15:49 CHAT MarshMelon: BEES ARE CUTE 17:15:51 CHAT MarshMelon: 2cute4u 17:16:10 CHAT Amethystkitten: dum dum dum 17:16:11 CHAT Navid 1600: I love this place already 17:16:15 CHAT MarshMelon: oml same 17:16:16 CHAT Navid 1600: help 17:16:21 CHAT Amethystkitten: SAME it pretty 17:16:23 CHAT Startropolis: join us 17:16:24 CHAT MarshMelon: they're chubby little asses make them cute 17:16:26 CHAT MarshMelon: ITS SO PRETTY 17:16:27 CHAT MarshMelon: ONL 17:16:29 CHAT MarshMelon: *OML 17:16:36 CHAT Zynethyst: ty 17:16:49 CHAT Navid 1600: I LOVE THE SKYLINE TH E M E 17:16:54 CHAT Amethystkitten: I HAVE JOINED ALRIGHT 17:16:58 CHAT Amethystkitten: I SUBMIT 17:17:03 CHAT Navid 1600: City skylines are my fav or i te 17:17:04 CHAT MarshMelon: SAME 17:17:06 CHAT Amethystkitten: I SUBMIT TO THE THING 17:17:07 CHAT Startropolis: yAY U JOINED 17:17:11 CHAT MarshMelon: WAT THING 17:17:12 CHAT Startropolis: same @navid 17:17:16 CHAT Zynethyst: cities and pixels are my aesthetic 17:17:17 CHAT Zynethyst: so 17:17:22 CHAT Zynethyst: i made this wiki aesthetic themed 17:17:24 CHAT Amethystkitten: Niiiiiiiice 17:17:31 CHAT Startropolis: cityscapes are one of my 10000000000000 aesthetics 17:17:38 CHAT Navid 1600: same 17:17:42 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOOO YE 17:17:45 CHAT Startropolis: i have too many aesthetics tbh 17:17:45 CHAT MarshMelon: same 17:17:45 CHAT Navid 1600: My other aesthetics are 17:17:46 CHAT Navid 1600: PASTEL 17:17:47 CHAT Navid 1600: AAAAAAAAAAA 17:17:50 CHAT Startropolis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA 17:17:53 CHAT Navid 1600: STARS 17:17:53 CHAT Startropolis: PASTEL IS Y E S 17:17:55 CHAT Navid 1600: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 17:17:55 CHAT Startropolis: YES 17:17:58 CHAT Startropolis: /me dies 17:18:00 CHAT MarshMelon: OML YES PASTELS AND STARS 17:18:03 CHAT Navid 1600: tHE GALAZY 17:18:04 CHAT Navid 1600: AAAAAAAAAA 17:18:06 CHAT Startropolis: TFW THE SAME AESTHETICS 17:18:10 CHAT Startropolis: GALAXIES YE S 17:18:11 CHAT MarshMelon: YESSSS NAVID 17:18:11 CHAT Navid 1600: /me sCREAMS 17:18:12 CHAT MarshMelon: OML 17:18:14 CHAT Amethystkitten: Stars in general 17:18:17 CHAT Zynethyst: I LOVE PASTEL AAAAAA 17:18:19 CHAT Startropolis: /me alsO SCREAMS 17:18:19 CHAT MarshMelon: SAME 17:18:20 CHAT Amethystkitten: That's my aesthetic 17:18:22 CHAT MarshMelon: SCREAM 17:18:22 CHAT Zynethyst: tbh galaxies are amazing 17:18:28 CHAT Startropolis: galaxies were like 17:18:30 CHAT MarshMelon: AMAZING 17:18:32 CHAT Startropolis: my first aesthetic 17:18:34 CHAT Amethystkitten: Space 17:18:37 CHAT Amethystkitten: Just in general 17:18:37 CHAT Startropolis: and i used them for everything 17:18:39 CHAT Amethystkitten: the cosmos 17:18:39 CHAT Startropolis: yes 17:18:41 CBOT Iced Botte: bigUHUH THATS MY SHIT, ALL THE GIRLS DO THE BEAT LIKE THIS. 17:18:46 CHAT Navid 1600: WAIT WAIT 17:18:49 CHAT Startropolis: botte what 17:18:50 CBOT Iced Botte: THEYRE AINT NO HOLLABACK GURL 17:18:53 CHAT Navid 1600: I FORGOT ONE OF MY FAVE AESTHETICS 17:18:55 CHAT MarshMelon: OML I LOVE THAT SONG 17:18:56 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 17:22:36 CHAT Zynethyst: sims 2 is the one i grew up with 17:22:41 CHAT Zynethyst: sims 4 is also amazing 17:22:41 CHAT MarshMelon: Same 17:22:47 CHAT Amethystkitten: Sims 4 is great 17:22:47 CHAT MarshMelon: om ye Sims 4 is great too 17:22:49 CHAT Amethystkitten: emotion deaths 17:22:53 CHAT Navid 1600: But 17:22:53 CHAT Amethystkitten: death by hysteria 17:22:55 CHAT Amethystkitten: PLS 17:22:58 CHAT Navid 1600: If I consider getting one 17:23:01 CHAT Navid 1600: WHICH ONE SHOULD I 17:23:05 CHAT Zynethyst: sims 2 or sims 4 17:23:09 CHAT MarshMelon: I really like playing the sims 2 but like I get sad cause not many people play it nowadays 17:23:11 CHAT Navid 1600: PICK ONE 17:23:12 CHAT MarshMelon: YES 17:23:13 CHAT Zynethyst: i reccomend sims 2 because of the modding community 17:23:15 CHAT MarshMelon: Sims 2 or Sims 4 17:23:17 CHAT MarshMelon: ye 17:23:21 CHAT Navid 1600: SOMEONE PICK ONE 17:23:22 CHAT Zynethyst: but sims 4 because of CAS 17:23:24 CHAT MarshMelon: JUST LIKE 17:23:25 CHAT Zynethyst: well 17:23:25 CHAT MarshMelon: HHHH 17:23:27 CHAT MarshMelon: SIMS 4 17:23:28 CHAT MarshMelon: IDK 17:23:28 CHAT Navid 1600: I'm co n fl ic ted 17:23:31 CHAT Zynethyst: YEAH SIMS 4 17:23:32 CHAT MarshMelon: BUT SIMS 2 IS GREAT TOO 17:23:34 CHAT MarshMelon: YE SIMS 4 17:23:38 CHAT MarshMelon: GET SIMS 4 17:23:39 CHAT Zynethyst: sims 2 is great tho 17:23:43 CHAT Zynethyst: but if u wanna get a sims game 17:23:44 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:23:45 CHAT Zynethyst: get sims 4 first 17:23:48 CHAT MarshMelon: Ye, but like Sims 4 has a growing fandom and stuff 17:23:48 CHAT Zynethyst: hi sei! 17:23:50 CHAT SeiShii: Hi 17:23:51 CHAT Startropolis: idk anything about sims rip 17:23:51 CHAT Navid 1600: OK I THINK I WILL GET SIMS 4 fIRST 17:23:52 CHAT Zynethyst: yeha 17:23:53 CHAT Navid 1600: Hello 17:23:53 CHAT Startropolis: hi sei!! 17:23:56 CHAT MarshMelon: Hiii 17:23:57 CHAT Zynethyst: but sims was the original fandom tbh 17:23:58 CHAT MarshMelon: YE NAVID DO IT 17:24:02 CHAT Zynethyst: OK I HAVE A STORY 17:24:05 CHAT MarshMelon: TELL 17:24:07 CHAT Startropolis: TELL IT 17:24:08 CHAT Zynethyst: in sims bustin out 17:24:15 CHAT Startropolis: everyone sit down its story time 17:24:15 CHAT Zynethyst: my sims spouse committed suicide 17:24:16 CHAT Amethystkitten: sims 4 is my favourite as of now 17:24:23 CHAT Amethystkitten: OH LOL 17:24:25 CHAT Navid 1600: oK 17:24:28 CHAT MarshMelon: OML SAME 17:24:30 CHAT SeiShii: Ooh okay 17:24:31 CHAT Zynethyst: by jumping off the ficking diving board to the ground 17:24:31 CHAT Navid 1600: I THINK I WILL GET SIMS 4 17:24:31 CHAT Amethystkitten: I'm a cynic, I like killing my sims 17:24:32 CHAT Zynethyst: several times 17:24:35 CHAT Amethystkitten: It's litterally all I do 17:24:37 CHAT Zynethyst: sAME AME SAME 17:24:39 CHAT Startropolis: r i p 17:24:41 CHAT SeiShii: I've never played sims 4 17:24:41 CHAT MarshMelon: OK I HAVE A STORY TOO 17:24:43 CHAT Navid 1600: A NDR E HWAt 17:24:48 CHAT Zynethyst: but my sim now married a new person 17:24:50 CHAT Navid 1600: IS SIMS 17:24:50 CHAT Zynethyst: named carmen 17:24:52 CHAT Navid 1600: CRAZY 17:24:52 CHAT Zynethyst: theyre pretty 17:24:55 CHAT Zynethyst: wELL 17:24:57 CHAT Zynethyst: COMEDICALLY UES 17:24:58 CHAT Zynethyst: *YES 17:25:10 CHAT Zynethyst: its the most comedic yet fasicinating game ever tbh 17:25:14 CHAT Navid 1600: /me puts it on the l i s t 17:25:17 CHAT MarshMelon: my sim is poor af and she's pregnant again and I'm contemplating whether I should have her have even more kids so they'll be even poorer 17:25:19 CHAT SeiShii: (Well like 80% of games are fully translated game here) 17:25:20 CHAT MarshMelon: NAVID GET SIMS 4 17:25:22 CHAT Navid 1600: ILL CONSIDER 17:25:28 CHAT Zynethyst: NAVID GET SIMS 4 17:25:30 CHAT MarshMelon: NO DONT CONSIDER 17:25:31 CHAT MarshMelon: GET IT 17:25:35 CHAT Zynethyst: OR IF U HAVE A PS2 GET SIMS BUSTIN OUT 17:25:38 CHAT Navid 1600: OK I WILL 17:25:39 CHAT MarshMelon: YE 17:25:43 CHAT Navid 1600: BUT 17:25:46 CHAT Navid 1600: DOES IT COST 17:25:46 CHAT Zynethyst: SIMS BUSTIN OUT IS MY FAVORITE SIMS CONSOLE GAME BESIDES URBZ 17:25:47 CHAT Navid 1600: M ON E Y 17:25:49 CHAT Zynethyst: urbz was amazin--- 17:25:50 CHAT MarshMelon: YE 17:25:51 CHAT Zynethyst: WELL 17:25:53 CHAT Zynethyst: TORRENTS 17:25:55 CHAT MarshMelon: I MEAN 17:25:55 CHAT MarshMelon: YE 17:25:56 CHAT Zynethyst: piracy 17:26:00 CHAT Navid 1600: I DONT LIKE TORRENTS 17:26:05 CHAT Navid 1600: CAN U PLAY THEM ON WII U 17:26:05 CHAT Zynethyst: then u have to buy it 17:26:09 CHAT Zynethyst: no 17:26:10 CHAT Startropolis: but free thingssssss 17:26:13 CHAT Zynethyst: unless you buy sims 3 for wii 17:26:15 CHAT Zynethyst: and 17:26:15 CHAT Navid 1600: o 17:26:18 CHAT MarshMelon: OML NAVID DO U HAVE WII U 17:26:23 CHAT Navid 1600: yES 17:26:24 CHAT Amethystkitten: sims 3 wii is 17:26:24 CHAT MarshMelon: ME TOO 17:26:25 CHAT Amethystkitten: uhhhh 17:26:28 CHAT Amethystkitten: interesting 17:26:29 CHAT MarshMelon: it's bad 17:26:30 CHAT Zynethyst: i have a wii , a ps2 and a ps4 17:26:30 CHAT MarshMelon: like 17:26:32 CHAT Navid 1600: MELON ADD ME 17:26:34 CHAT Amethystkitten: That was the first sims I ever plated 17:26:36 CHAT Amethystkitten: *played 17:26:39 CHAT Zynethyst: sims 3 for wii is bad compared to sims 2 for ps2 17:26:40 CHAT Amethystkitten: I didn't enjoy it much 17:26:44 CHAT SeiShii: I've only played the sims freeplay 17:26:45 CHAT Zynethyst: SIMS 2 FOR PS2 WAS GOOD TOO 17:27:19 CHAT Zynethyst: btu 17:27:20 CHAT Amethystkitten: Melon, it's such a pain 17:27:25 CHAT Zynethyst: sims 1 for xbox i played 17:27:26 CHAT Navid 1600: I ca n only get Sims on pc or wii u 17:27:26 CHAT Amethystkitten: I always had to save before birth 17:27:27 CHAT Navid 1600: dies 17:27:27 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOO NAVID TELL ME YOUR NAME CHAT oml ikr 17:27:29 CHAT Zynethyst: it was fun 17:27:30 CHAT Amethystkitten: And then reload if 17:27:32 CHAT MarshMelon: AMEKIT SAME 17:27:35 CHAT Navid 1600: IS IT A WII U 17:27:37 CHAT MarshMelon: I would always ask my parents for 17:27:37 CHAT Navid 1600: OR JUST A WII 17:27:38 CHAT Amethystkitten: The gender and name didn't align 17:27:38 CHAT Zynethyst: O NAVID ITS FOR PC TOO 17:27:42 CHAT MarshMelon: gender neutral names 17:27:43 CHAT Amethystkitten: Or a had gender neutral names 17:27:45 CHAT SeiShii: Tfw when you only have sims freeplay 17:27:50 CHAT Zynethyst: sims freeplay 17:27:50 CHAT Navid 1600: GOOD 17:27:50 CHAT MarshMelon: WHAT ALSO ANNOYED ME IS THAT 17:27:50 CHAT Zynethyst: was 17:27:51 CHAT Zynethyst: bad 17:27:51 CHAT Amethystkitten: So many gender neutral names 17:28:01 CHAT SeiShii: Oh 17:28:03 CHAT MarshMelon: you couldn't build homes you just had to choose pre built ones 17:28:08 CHAT Zynethyst: ik 17:28:09 CHAT Amethystkitten: Yeah that too 17:28:10 CHAT SeiShii: Yeah 17:28:12 CHAT Zynethyst: that was aNNOYING 17:28:20 CHAT MarshMelon: A LOT 17:28:20 CHAT Amethystkitten: Also, I liked naming my sims after astronomical stuff LOL 17:28:23 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 17:28:32 CHAT Zynethyst: i like naming my sims after scream queens characters 17:28:33 CHAT SeiShii: That's the consequence of having Japanese translations lmao 17:28:34 CHAT Zynethyst: and drag queens 17:28:36 CHAT MarshMelon: most of my male sims are named Forrest 17:28:38 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 17:28:48 CHAT Amethystkitten: sMelon, shall I make a Kane sim? 17:28:55 CHAT SeiShii: I name my sims gender neutral names, like Alex 17:28:55 CHAT Zynethyst: lITERALLY CARMEN LUZON'S LAST NAME IS MANILLA LUZON'S LAST NAME 17:29:02 CHAT Zynethyst: manilla was top 3 of season 3 of rpdr 17:29:06 CHAT MarshMelon: s DO IT, and upload it to the gallery OOOOOOO 17:29:12 CHAT MarshMelon: ALSO NAVID 17:29:24 CHAT Navid 1600: h 17:29:32 CHAT MarshMelon: what is your miiverse name thing 17:29:38 CHAT MarshMelon: WAIT NO 17:29:42 CHAT MarshMelon: IDEK MINE 17:29:46 CHAT Navid 1600: WAIT 17:29:48 CHAT MarshMelon: I HAVEN'T PLAYED THE WII U IN AGES 17:29:52 CHAT Zynethyst: same 17:29:53 CHAT Navid 1600: OM 17:29:57 CHAT Zynethyst: i only play the wii u for ssb4 17:30:04 CHAT Navid 1600: I mostly play Mario Kart 8 and SSB4 17:30:12 CHAT MarshMelon: om you have mario kart 17:30:23 CHAT MarshMelon: i mostly play 17:30:23 CHAT Navid 1600: yes 17:30:25 CHAT Navid 1600: dies 17:30:25 CHAT MarshMelon: Super Mario Maker 17:30:33 CHAT Navid 1600: I need t h a t 17:30:45 CHAT Navid 1600: Mario Kart 8 has the best graphics tbh 17:30:50 CHAT MarshMelon: g e t it, BUT GET SIMS 4 FIRSR 17:30:52 CHAT MarshMelon: *FIRST 17:30:54 CHAT Navid 1600: o k 17:31:05 CHAT MarshMelon: and like 17:31:11 CHAT MarshMelon: get a stuff pack or something with that 17:31:43 CHAT SeiShii: im reading the Mirai Nikki manga so sry if I'm dead 17:31:48 CHAT Navid 1600: It was a pun chi ck 17:31:53 CHAT Zynethyst: o h 17:32:20 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 17:32:28 CHAT Navid 1600: help should I make my miime smoller 17:32:31 CHAT Amethystkitten: sMelon I'm trying to find a Raven avatar aaaaa 17:32:47 CHAT MarshMelon: s OOOOOOOOO 17:33:07 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/q3Ni5/6571e2ea06.jpg 17:33:10 CHAT Zynethyst: death count: 2 17:34:07 CHAT Amethystkitten: sOk can you see it now, Melon? 17:34:34 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOO YESSS 17:34:36 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 17:36:10 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 17:36:11 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 17:36:13 CBOT Iced Botte: i can log 17:36:14 CBOT Iced Botte: but 17:36:17 CBOT Iced Botte: Lapis Lazubot v1.8: Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. 17:36:27 CBOT Iced Botte: peri made the code for me when i was using lapis lazubot 17:36:28 CHAT Startropolis: rip 17:36:36 CBOT Iced Botte: so im secretly two people 17:36:43 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:37:15 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 17:38:20 QUIT SeiShii has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 17:38:39 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:40:05 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 17:41:22 QUIT SeiShii has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 17:41:41 QUIT Amethystkitten has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 17:42:15 CHAT Zynethyst: chat dead 17:42:16 CHAT Startropolis: om 17:42:19 CHAT Zynethyst: wh 17:42:48 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 17:42:59 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:45:52 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:46:53 CHAT Startropolis: they are biggalaxy 17:47:02 CHAT Startropolis: ;w;w;w;w;w;w;w; 17:47:12 CHAT Zynethyst: o 17:48:44 CHAT Startropolis: yE 17:50:22 CHAT Zynethyst: oh sei forgot to pay for their damn coffee 17:50:38 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:50:41 CHAT Zynethyst: hi sei 17:50:54 CHAT Zynethyst: u owe us 80 wiki points for the fucking coffee 17:53:50 JOIN SeiShii has joined Fanon Café! 17:54:56 CHAT Zynethyst: k 18:00:02 QUIT SeiShii has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 18:01:23 CHAT Startropolis: help theres a random g next to one of my floaters 18:03:01 CHAT Zynethyst: o 18:03:09 CHAT Startropolis: WHAT 18:03:41 CHAT Zynethyst: huh 18:04:09 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 18:04:12 CHAT Startropolis: the g 18:04:16 CHAT Startropolis: it wont go away 18:04:48 CHAT Zynethyst: also i finally found the perfect link color since i made the sidebar monochrome 18:06:14 JOIN Startropolis has joined Fanon Café! 18:06:40 CHAT Startropolis: woo 18:10:50 CHAT Startropolis: I FOUND THE G 18:10:52 CHAT Startropolis: AND I FIXED IT 18:11:06 CHAT Startropolis: bigYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 18:12:02 CHAT Zynethyst: YAYAYA 18:12:23 CHAT Startropolis: NOW I HAVE TO MAKE SUBPAGES DAMMIT 18:12:27 CHAT Zynethyst: also does anyone else wanna affiliate with this wi--- 18:12:28 CHAT Zynethyst: o 18:12:53 CHAT Startropolis: theyre what the buttons are gonna link to 18:13:01 CHAT Zynethyst: o 18:13:10 CHAT Startropolis: also do the galaxy buttons look decent 18:13:35 CHAT Zynethyst: yes 18:13:38 CHAT Zynethyst: i love them 18:13:41 JOIN Zynethyst has joined Fanon Café! 18:13:48 CHAT Startropolis: yaaay they ook good 18:13:50 CHAT Startropolis: *look 18:14:19 CHAT MarshMelon: brb 18:14:19 CHAT Zynethyst: also how do we get more users here 18:18:15 CHAT Startropolis: idk @zyne 18:18:34 CHAT Zynethyst: i linked the wiki on community central 18:18:38 CHAT Zynethyst: they didnt say anything 18:19:51 CHAT Startropolis: rip 18:22:12 CHAT Startropolis: try su canon 18:22:31 JOIN Slayingthehalcyon has joined Fanon Café! 18:22:43 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Zyne, you should consider removing your favorite wikis from your masthead 18:22:51 CHAT Zynethyst: hm? 18:22:57 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: http://fanon-funhouse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zynethyst 18:23:07 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: "Fanon Funhouse WikiaSteven Universe WikiSteven Universe Fanon WikiClub Penguin Pookie Wik" 18:23:30 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/q3PIT/d0f4b58576.jpg 18:23:32 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Also, Community Central isn't really the place for that 18:23:37 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 18:23:40 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: People there don't usually care about this kind of thing. 18:23:46 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry 18:23:50 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Nah it's good. 18:23:56 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Just figured I'd letcha know. 18:24:05 CHAT Zynethyst: i just wanted this wiki to be active 18:24:06 CHAT Startropolis: cc people are rude :( 18:24:12 CHAT Zynethyst: i mean its just starting to be active but 18:24:14 CHAT Zynethyst: still 18:24:21 CHAT Zynethyst: i dont want it to be a "one hit wonder" 18:24:26 CHAT Startropolis: yeah 18:24:32 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Startropolis, not all of them are rude... NVM most of them are. xD 18:24:44 CHAT Startropolis: i was kinda joking tbh 18:25:00 CHAT Startropolis: but good to know i stated a fact without meaning to i am smart 18:25:07 CHAT Startropolis: /me smart 18:25:12 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: I haven't heard the term "One Hit Wonder" since like....... I was ten? 18:25:31 CHAT Zynethyst: its still a common term 18:25:42 CHAT Zynethyst: just not used when reffering to wiki 18:26:01 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: It's probably because I don't use the radio, lmao. 18:28:13 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Reading through this wiki, reminds me of a wiki I started when I was your age. xD 18:28:18 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Let me see if I can find it. 18:28:37 CHAT Zynethyst: >your age CHAT how do u know im age small im scared 18:29:16 CHAT Zynethyst: oh wait my profile 18:29:22 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: You have it plastered across your account's userpage, which is why I mentioned removing your "favorite wikis" 18:29:50 CHAT Startropolis: this is a fancy fanon wiki 18:29:52 CHAT Zynethyst: why do i need to remove my favorite wikis? 18:29:55 CHAT Zynethyst: just asking ofc 18:29:56 CHAT Startropolis: we have the cool css 18:30:04 CHAT Startropolis: >club penguin pookie wiki 18:30:08 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: Zynethyst, it helps cut down on stalkers. 18:30:15 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: http://testeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 18:30:30 CHAT Startropolis: and i mean club penguin pookie wiki 18:30:50 CHAT Startropolis: o 18:32:28 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: >we have the cool css CHAT >> I noticed, I had to turn off the pointer so I could actually use the mouse. xD 18:32:44 CHAT Slayingthehalcyon: pointer i.e. cursor-image 18:32:58 CHAT Zynethyst: o 18:33:55 CHAT Startropolis: o 18:40:04 JOIN SavagePowerHour has joined Fanon Café! 18:40:06 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Oh 18:40:09 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Chat's alive. 18:40:19 CHAT SavagePowerHour: //adjusts non-existant bowti 18:40:34 CHAT SavagePowerHour: Well then, I was wrong. 18:40:38 CHAT SavagePowerHour: //tapdances out of chat 18:40:50 QUIT SavagePowerHour has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 18:41:58 CHAT Zynethyst: o 18:42:20 QUIT Slayingthehalcyon has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 18:43:46 CHAT Zynethyst: cri 18:44:23 CHAT Startropolis: sigh 2016 04 23